


Confrontation

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut.  Tentacles.  Talk of torture.  Also humor, I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing had bolted down a hurried dinner after hours on the telephone and had finally gone to her room, thrown on her pajamas and got into bed. She was soon deeply asleep, her worried expression slightly softened and her breathing slow and regular.

It was then that the tentacles started. First they pinned her to the bed by her waist. One crept down the neck of her top, slimy and clammy to the touch. Another, warm and slightly scaly like a snake, ran up through the leg of the pajama pants to her thigh and was edging through the elastic of her knickers when she finally opened her eyes and turned on the light.

The room, of course, was empty. She jumped out of bed and threw on a bathrobe, shoving a gun into her pocket. Not that a gun would help against her current foe, but she could scare anyone who caught her running around the manor in her nightclothes. By the time she got her suit on her anger might be dulled.

She ran down the hall to the staircase and went down the stairs, bursting through a door three flights down. Her thin slippers flapped on the stone. Finally, she burst through the doorway, screaming "I've had enough of this, Alucard!"

Her pet vampire looked up from the chair where he sat and grinned. "Why master, you usually at least let me get your knickers off before you stop pretending you're asleep. But here you are in my little dungeon. Perhaps that actually means you haven't, in fact, had enough?"

"Alucard," she said, "If I wanted tentacles I'd buy an octopus."

He slowly blinked his red eyes. "You'd have relations with an octopus?"

"No!" Integral reached for the gun, but dropped her hand. "But that doesn't mean you're any luckier."

He walked closer to her and leered into her face. She stared back evenly.

"That won't work on me anymore, servant," she said. "In fact it rather bores me. Just stop it. All of it. I don't find you in the least amusing."

"Then why am I still here?"

"I don't suggest you ask me that twice." Integra said.

"But master," he said. "I know for a fact that you have lurid fantasies about me."

She leaned into his face.

"Oh, I most certainly do," she retorted.

He looked momentarily surprised at the answer. "Really?" He narrowed his eyes and pressed close to her, his coat brushing against her robe, but she still stared back with a slightly aggressive look.

She went on, "They involve locking you up again until you wish you'd never dared call me by my first name, let alone thought about laying any appendage on me."

Her breathing was quicker now, her face close enough that he could certainly feel it.

"Actually, that doesn't sound very…" he began.

She ignored him and interrupted, shouting a bit though his mouth was nearly touching .hers.

"Also myself, alone with you."

He raised an eyebrow at this and reached around to press a gloved hand against the small of her back, to which she showed no reaction.

"And what would we be doing?" asked Alucard in a voice that showed more curiosity than sarcasm.

She reached near his neck and grasped a handful of his hair.

"You'd be completely naked, of course," she replied, relishing the last word, "And chained up to the wall."

He put his other hand, ungloved, on the opening of her robe but she still stood there.

"Would you be naked too, Master?" he asked, as he moved his bare hand downward.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you? I'm sure you've thought of that many times, my monster."

He untied the robe and she let it fall loose around her as she continued, her face growing pink, her eyes bright and still staring into his.

"But no, I would be fully clothed of course, with a sword and a gun," said Integra.

"You do love your weapons," he replied, beginning to push his fingertips under the waistband of her pajamas.

"As do you, but I would also have some fascinating silver implements," she continued.

He pushed his hand slowly down into her knickers then and she still didn't stop him. He slid it past her hair and pressed a finger against her clitoris and she stood silently as he murmured, "Silver?"

"Indeed," she said, making her voice as steely as possible as his finger began to move on her.

"I hesitate to ask what plans you have for them," he said slowly as he rubbed her.

Her face was almost giving away her excitement at his intimate stimulation of her.

"Your imagination is even better than mine, isn't it… Alucard?" she asked, as he stroked her harder with each word.

"I have no idea what you mean," he said, moving faster until she pressed back against his other hand.

"Well I assure you," she said, struggling now to keep from crying out with arousal, "that I would have enough silver to damage every limb you have or could grow…"

She stopped to take a necessary gasp of air, feeling an ache where he was touching her that was about to be changed into more pleasure.

"And for ever orifice you have and to make a few more if necessary!"

He laughed and gave a final push to her clitoris. She repressed a shudder at her orgasm despite how it moved through her body and still did not smile or move her mouth to his.

She backed away, and he pulled his hand roughly away from her and put his glove back on.

"I think you wouldn't do that. At least not quite all of it." he said as she turned for the door.

"I think you'll find out, if you don't stay out of my dreams," she replied.

He gave a final call to her back.

"Master, if I can do that to you with one finger, consider what I could do with my entire hand."

She didn't bother turning around, but muttered to herself in a voice she knew he could hear.

"Cut it off then, and send it up."


End file.
